The present invention relates generally to poultry processing and, more particularly, to a machine and method for processing poultry thigh parts into separate thigh-bone xe2x80x9cspare ribsxe2x80x9d and boneless patties.
Poultry is conventionally processed and sold as whole birds or in parts such breasts, thighs, legs, wings, or a combination of these parts. Such processing is typically done by hand or by machines with conveyors and cutting mechanisms for separating the poultry into the desired parts for sale to consumers. These machines can significantly increase the efficiency of the poultry processing, thereby benefiting the consumers by allowing lower pricing of the poultry parts.
In recent times consumers have increasingly preferred poultry and other relatively low fat xe2x80x9cwhite meatxe2x80x9d products for their perceived health benefits over higher-fat red meats. For example, beef and even pork spare ribs have traditionally been very popular with consumers, but they generally have a higher fat and caloric content than chicken parts. In response to this consumer preference, poultry processors have introduced new products such as chicken fingers, nuggets, and patties, as well as ground chicken and turkey, which have all gained widespread popularity. However, most known poultry processing machines are limited to producing the mentioned poultry products.
Accordingly, it can be seen that a need remains for a poultry-processing machine for producing innovative meat products to meet the consumer preference for a more healthy diet. In particular, it would be advantageous for such a machine to process poultry into the form of traditionally accepted red meat products. Furthermore, a need exists for such a machine that can be operated to efficiently produce healthy meat products that can be sold at an economical price to consumers. It is to the provision of a machine meeting these and other needs that the present invention is primarily directed.
The present invention provides machines and methods for processing poultry thighs into innovative meat products to meet the consumer preference for a more healthy diet. The invention can be used to efficiently separate, by a single cut, poultry thighs into two pieces. One piece is a sparerib-type meat product shaped similarly to traditional beef or pork spareribs. The other piece is a boneless meat patty shaped similarly to traditional boneless poultry breasts. These two pieces can then be cooked by grilling, barbecuing, baking, roasting, or otherwise preparing for eating, or they can be further processed for other uses. Of course, the disclosed invention can be used to process any animal part having a bone and meat surrounding the bone, as may be desired.
Generally described, the machines of the present invention include a blade assembly for making a single cut above the bone and below the side portions to separate a first portion of the thigh meat from the bone (resulting in the boneless thigh-meat patty) while leaving a second portion of the meat surrounding the bone (resulting in the chicken sparerib). The machines also include a conveyor that moves the poultry thighs into engagement with the blade assembly, and a frame supporting the blade assembly and the conveyor.
The blade assembly may have a notch in it with a cutting surface. The notch can be generally V-shaped, though other shapes of notches can be used. Also, the conveyor may have a channel in it for receiving at least some of the bone and the surrounding meat. Additionally, the conveyor may have dog members for pushing the thighs toward the blade assembly, with the dog members sized and shaped to pass below the cutting surface of the blade assembly. Furthermore, the machines can have a presser foot positioned above the cutting surface for securing the thighs in place when they are cut by the blade assembly.
In a first exemplary embodiment, the channel is sized and shaped to receive only some of the bone, and the cutting surface is spaced above the conveyor. Between the conveyor and the cutting surface are two (or another number of) ramps positioned at the sides of the channel and in front of the cutting surface. The ramps lift side portions of the thigh meat as it is conveyed across the ramps, before the thigh meets the cutting surface. In this way, the cutting surface can make the single cut above the bone but below the lifted thigh side portions.
In a second exemplary embodiment, the ramps have opposing splayed edges so that, as the ramps lift the thigh side portions, the splayed edges pinch the meat above the bone. The cutting surface can then cut the thigh adjacent the pinch to produce a more cylindrical-shaped sparerib. Also, the ramps may have guides that slide in grooves in the conveyor to direct the thighs toward the cutting surface regardless of the adjustable height of the blade assembly.
In a third exemplary embodiment, the channel is sized and shaped to receive substantially all of the bone, but not the thigh side portions, and the cutting surface is disposed immediately above the conveyor. In this way, the ramps are not needed because the sides of the thigh are raised above (or otherwise separated from) the bone by not being received in the channel. Also, the blade assembly may have a wedge-shaped leading edge for wedging under the thigh sides so that the cutting surface can make the cut above the bone and below the side portions.
In a fourth exemplary embodiment, the blade assembly has a semi-tubular body with the cutting surface formed on it. In this way, the channel and the semi-tubular blade body together form a tube that the bone and some of the surrounding meat (i.e., the chicken sparerib) can fit through, and the cutting surface is positioned to cut away the remainder of the thigh meat from the sparerib. Accordingly, the ramps are not needed.
The present invention may also provide methods of processing poultry. Generally described, the methods include providing a blade assembly and a conveyor, positioning the animal parts on the conveyor, conveying the animal parts into the blade assembly, and cutting the animal parts above the bone and below the side portions to separate the thighs into the boneless meat patties and the chicken spareribs.
The conveyor may be provided with a channel in it for receiving at least some of the thighbone, and the method may include pressing at least some of the bone and at least some of the surrounding thigh meat into the channel. Additionally, the method may include lifting the sides of the chicken thighs before they are cut by the blade assembly. Furthermore, the method may include pinching the thigh meat above the bone before the chicken thigh is cut by the blade assembly.
These and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent upon reading the following description in conjunction with the accompanying drawing figures.